


Просто

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Police, Undercover As Gay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: — Сколько ставишь на то, что он прет сквозь толпу со своим обычным взглядом «ненавижу людей» и выражением лица, словно кто-то убил его собаку?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Просто

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Оридж кинк-феста на заявку 5.50.

— У-у-у, какой сладкий, — протянул Сиджей и засунул в рот пригоршню попкорна. — Давай, Винтер, хоть подмигни ему, — прочавкал он.

— Дай мне, — Марк запустил пятерню в ведерко, роняя кукурузу на пол. — Ого, посмотри на вот того здоровяка. Детка. Тебе нужен мужчина, а не мальчишка.

— Мне нужно отключить вас, двух клоунов.

Холодный голос Винтера был словно глоток свежего воздуха. Нейт невольно вздохнул и поморщился, ощутив первые ноты коктейля «мужики в засаде». Если это затянется, фургон будет напоминать газовую камеру.

— Сколько ставишь на то, что он прет сквозь толпу со своим обычным взглядом «ненавижу людей» и выражением лица, словно кто-то убил его собаку? — сказал Марк, шаря под столом в поисках бутылки с колой.

— Они создают клубы любителей волосатых мужиков с пивными животиками, — напомнил Сиджей. — Наверняка найдутся и те, кому нравятся злобные коротышки.

— Легко шутить, когда Винтера нет здесь, чтобы надрать вам зад, — буркнул Нейт, обидевшись за напарника. Искрометную шуточку про коротышку он слышал не первый раз. Строго говоря, Винтер был среднего роста — просто и Сиджей, и Марк... и сам Нейт, если уж на то пошло, возвышались над ним почти на голову.

— Он, знаешь ли, под прикрытием, — пробубнил Сиджей сквозь попкорн. — Принято сливаться с толпой.

— Чего ж ты не пошел, умник?

Сиджей вытер пальцы от соли о растянутую майку и показал на свой торс.

— Я разве что слепого гея обману...

— Даже слепого не обманешь, — заржал Марк. — По запаху определит.

— Эй, Винтер. Найди-ка там одного, нужно для следственного эксперимента.

— Хватит уже трепаться, — раздраженно поворчал Винтер. — Есть кто-то знакомый? Или вы там ищете только с кем перепихнуться?

— Сладкий... — начал Сиджей, но Марк махнул рукой от планшета.

— Так, кажется, что-то есть. Блондин на два часа, есть арест, открываю дело...

Винтер фыркнул.

— Посмотри на него. Травка или пара таблеток в студенчестве.

Марк упрямо сжал зубы, но затем разочарованно вздохнул.

— Пустышка.

Нейт снова вернулся взглядом к экрану, улыбаясь краешком губ.

Картинка ничем не отличалась от того, что можно увидеть в любом другом ночном клубе — разноцветные лучи и вспышки, толкотня, люди, веселящиеся, как в последний день своей жизни. Только многовато мужчин. А изредка появлявшиеся в поле зрения цыпочки в ультра-коротких платьях, блестках и макияже, вызывали крайние подозрения.

Винтер наконец пробился к стойке и осмотрелся, демонстрируя им изнывающих от жажды посетителей, пытающихся привлечь внимание двух барменов. Парни сбивались с ног, выхватывая измятые купюры. Да уж, не все захотят, чтобы в банковских выписках постоянно мелькал известный — и единственный на всю округу — гей-клуб.

— Он мог вообще ни разу еще не попасться, — пробормотал Сиджей.

— Дай Марку вдоволь поиграться с системой распознавания лиц. Мы ее только получили.

Марк проворчал что-то согласное, не отрываясь от своего ноутбука.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, разглядывая стройные ряды бутылок. Нейт вздохнул одновременно с Сиджеем, и они усмехнулись друг другу. Вечер пятницы не задался — пока все сидели в барах, они видели бар исключительно на экране.

— Ого! Да к нему кто-то клеится! — сказал Сиджей. — Марк, пробей, это точно маньяк!

— Тише, — прошипел Нейт, зажимая кнопку связи. — Не мешайте человеку работать.

Он раздраженно схватил гарнитуру и подключился, натягивая на голову разболтанный ободок наушников.

Нейт был почти уверен в том, что подошедший парень сейчас развернется и сбежит в слезах — Винтер порой так влиял на людей. Но прошла минута, другая... Нечастые реплики порой заглушала музыка, но проследить за разговором он мог. Они обсудили выпивку (пиво), музыку (приглашенный диджей, не какой-то хрен с горы), и вечер (людей меньше, чем обычно). Парень был старше, чем Нейт изначально решил. Не студент, ближе к тридцати — просто он был худощавым, а разноцветная футболка и браслеты заставляли думать об общаге и косячках, передаваемых нетвердой рукой.

До Нейта долетало слово через два, но это почему-то прозвучало четко.

— Хочешь, отсосу в туалете?

Нейта бросило в холод, затем к лицу прилил жар. Он скосил глаза на Марка и Сиджея — и, конечно, оба пялились с жадным любопытством, а увидев его перекошенное лицо, начали ржать как кони и пихаться. Еще больше попкорна полетело на пол. Нейт прижал наушники ладонями, не желая слушать этот фонтан пошлятины. Блядь.

В ушах бухала кровь, бухала музыка, и он не разобрал, что говорил Винтер. Камера снова показала бар, а когда напарник повернулся обратно, парень исчез.

Винтер крутнулся в другую сторону — кто-то привлек его внимание. Сквозь наушники Нейт услышал новый взрыв гогота, Сиджей хлопнул его по плечу и подвигал бровями. На этот раз на экране была одна из местных «красоток». Вблизи ее мейк казался агрессивным, словно боевая раскраска, неестественно рыжие, почти морковные кудри и торчащая грудь только усиливали впечатление. Кадык никто и не пытался спрятать.

— Не понравился, детка?

Винтер, похоже, пожал плечами — камера дернулась вверх-вниз.

— Жаль, — рыжая хитро прищурилась. — Мы любим копов. Он бы сделал тебе хорошо...

Нейт едва не закашлялся. Но как?

Винтер так долго не был Винтером, что это должно было когда-то закончится.

— Если я произнесу два слова, — угрожающе сказал он, наклоняясь к этой рыжей заразе, — на выходе из клуба кое-кто будет остановлен и обыскан вплоть до утягивающих трусов, а затем, для профилактики, придется заявиться к нему домой или на работу — проверить, чтобы все было в порядке.

— Оу, детка, — смешок просочился в наушники словно ядовитый газ. — Я прям вся потекла. А ты заявишься лично? Могу показать тебе свою девичью спаленку, там много всяких штучек — вот и проверишь, чтобы все было... в порядке...

Ого... Коса нашла на камень. Вот уж кому рассказать, что единственным достойным противником Винтера оказался какой-то квир в платье... Нейт фыркнул и покосился на коллег.

— Что-нибудь есть? — спросил он, стаскивая наушники с одного уха.

— ... а там такие вот буфера... — живописал Сиджей, показывая руками. Марк виновато дернул плечом. Похоже, при виде переодетого мужика защитная реакция поперла во все поля... Прям по учебнику.

— Ничего. Скажи ему, пусть походит там, что ли...

Нейт неодобрительно покачал головой. Настроение с самого начала было нерабочим. Никто не хотел лезть в тот клуб, это психованный владелец устроил истерику у шефа, требовал расследования, вопил про дискриминацию, гомофобию, круговую поруку, взяточничество и даже заговор... Двое клиентов действительно передознулись — один даже не в клубе, а дома. Так отдел по борьбе с наркотиками на попе ровно не сидел, а уже несколько дней рвал жилы в поисках дилера, который разбавил продукт. Но мистер Мартин считал, что это целенаправленное истребление геев. Королева драмы. Винтер считал, что большинство преступлений объясняется тупизной и/или жадностью, и чаще всего Нейт был склонен согласиться.

К Винтеру так часто подкатывали яйца, что и это приелось. Попкорн кончился, анекдоты про геев исчерпались, и большая часть ночи прошла как обычно — в ожидании неизвестно чего и попытках не уснуть. Один раз Нейт видел какое-то знакомое лицо, но не мог вспомнить, откуда. Еще они заметили Реджи, тот никогда и ничего крепче травки не распространял, но его можно было потрясти с утра насчет какой-нибудь инфы. И то, скорее всего, нарки его уже обработали. В кадр попало немало странных персонажей, хотя не такого толка, которого искали. В общем, это было все.

Винтер вернулся к четырем, принеся с собой запах алкоголя и незнакомых парфюмов, слившихся в дикий коктейль.

— Поехали, — бросил он, хлопнув дверью фургона с такой силой, что он затрясся.

— Одна радость — всем заплатят овертайм, — констатировал Сиджей, перелезая через ноги Нейта, чтобы пробраться на водительское сидение.

— Точно не хочешь продолжить вечер? — уточнил Марк, перелезая следом, и оттуда, уже недосягаемый, состроил гримасу. — Ты произвел фурор.

Нейт посмотрел на Винтера словно со стороны. Тот закатал рукава и расстегнул воротник рубашки, но не выглядел как взмыленный офисный работник в дедлайн — на нем это смотрелось небрежно и круто. Вены на его предплечьях рисовали прихотливые линии. Темная ткань подчеркивала легкую смуглость, от жары и влаги волосы завились еще сильнее, чем обычно. Хипстерские очки в черной оправе делали его похожим на горячего профессора, читающего лекции про искусство какого-нибудь Возрождения.

Было просто смешно, что с такими отчетливыми южными корнями, ему досталась такая холодная фамилия.

***

От участка поехали на машине Нейта. В четыре руки наделали сендвичей и так же дружно набросились на еду.

Много кто считал, что они устанут друг от друга — постоянно работают вместе, да еще и сняли одну квартиру на двоих. Но это, наоборот, помогало — как напарники, они отлично знали привычки друг друга и не нашли в них ничего раздражающего.

— Я договорился — завтра к полудню, — сказал Винтер, утолив первый голод. Нейт кивнул.

Некоторое время они жевали молча, Нейт раздумывал, не взять ли пива из холодильника, но ему было лень вставать.

— Неужели между мужиками все действительно так просто? — спросил он.

Винтер насмешливо посмотрел на него.

— Не думаю. Но можешь завтра узнать из первых рук.

Нейт вздохнул. Они изначально договорились идти по очереди, чтобы не привлекать внимания — и то Винтера почти сразу вычислили. Его самого спалят еще на входе.

После душа он рухнул в постель со слипающимися веками, но, вопреки всему, сон ускользал. Под веками снова мигали разноцветные вспышки, картинки чужого веселья...

Как тот парень наклонился к Винтеру и предложил отсосать...

Его лицо прямо на сетчатке отпечаталось. Он был слишком близко. Так близко, что мог положить руку на колено Винтера — высоко, возле самого паха. И тогда предложить. Да, он так и сделал... Провел рукой снизу вверх, склоняясь ближе, облизнул губы...

Нейт со стоном надавил костяшками пальцев на веки, чтобы багровые круги забрали с собой эту картинку. Что за блядство лезет в голову по ночам?

***

— Хм, — когда Нейт выполз к запаху кофе в белой футболке, Винтер окинул его странным взглядом и почесал бровь. — Так и пойдешь?

Нейт недоумевающе посмотрел на себя, и вдруг вспомнил. К счастью, Винтер уже отвернулся к тостеру и деловито шуршал в пакете с хлебом. Нейт за его спиной ткнул кулаком в лоб. Переодеваться было поздно. Так, у всех есть белые футболки, это ничего не значит. И у него не было фенечек, только часы и кожаный ремешок, который сплела сестра — у той каждые полгода было новое хобби... Да может, Винтер вообще не о том! Это он валялся без сна, прокручивая в голове, как тот парень наклоняется и предлагает минет. Иногда он даже представлял, как Винтер встает и идет за ним в туалет — со своим обычным независимым видом, так, что никто и никогда не заподозрил бы...

Боже, он конченный извращенец.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Винтер, расправившись с яичницей и попивая кофе.

— А?

— Ты намазал тост, откусил от него пару раз, положил на тарелку, намазал второй тост и ешь его.

Нейт опустил глаза. Блядь.

— Тебе что, хлеба жалко? — попытался отшутиться он.

— Нет, — сказал Винтер. — Не выспался? Хочешь, я поведу?

— Валяй, — махнул рукой Нейт.

Тем не менее, у него немного потеплело на душе. Винтер и правда был холодным со всеми на работе, а там были люди, которые знали его по семь-восемь лет. А Нейту он делал яичницу и спрашивал о самочувствии. Приятно чувствовать себя особенным.

Нейт зевнул. Он действительно не выспался, да и пропустить пробежку оказалось не лучшей идеей. Лучше бы он сбросил часть этой нервной энергии, пока она не высосала его до дна. До вечера еще далеко, впереди бесконечные отчеты. Он загнется.

— Черт, — сказал Нейт, садясь в машину пятнадцатью минутами позже. — Я вспомнил.

— Что именно? — Винтер не отрывал взгляда от зеркала заднего вида.

— Я заметил на видео парня, который показался знакомым. Вон он! Живет где-то рядом, иногда бегает в том же парке и в те же дни, что и я.

— «Они среди нас», — сказал Винтер с совершенно серьезным лицом.

Пожалуй, только Нейт и понимал, когда он шутит.

— Не издевайся, — проворчал он. — Я знал... ну, теоретически.

Как знал, что теоретически Винтер привлекателен, даже «со своим обычным взглядом «ненавижу людей» и выражением лица, словно кто-то убил его собаку». Или что мужчина может посмотреть на мужчину... так.

Поерзав на сидении, Нейт положил голову на руку и прикрыл глаза. Лучше постараться подремать, пока он снова не упал в эту... кроличью нору.

Конечно, он выжил. Полчаса сна в машине не особо освежили, но участок был как всегда наполнен гулом и деятельной энергией, от которой он словно запитался.

Кроме короткой беседы с Реджи, которая, как они и предположили, ничего не дала, весь день был посвящен бумагам. Он даже успел привести в порядок пару других дел, которые откладывал на потом, и заполнить форму для отдела персонала, те всегда что-то хотели.

Знакомый фургон ждал их на парковке в десять. Под ногами до сих пор хрустел попкорн, но подслушку Винтер заботливо свернул, так что не надо было распутывать провода. Очки лежали в отдельном пластиковом футляре, в гнезде из поролона.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Сиджей, заглядывая в дверь. — Ты что, так идешь?

— А что? — воинственно спросил Нейт. Не всем быть модными гуру, а джинсы плюс футболка — вариант универсальный... хоть в лес, хоть в гей-клуб.

— А то, что негде прицепить микрофон, — Сиджей постучал по лбу, и Нейту захотелось стукнуться головой в стену.

Вот что Винтер имел в виду на кухне, а не… Идиот!

— Тихо, все предусмотрено, — в двери показался Винтер с пестрым комком в руке. — Иди сюда.

С подозрением глядя на напарника, Нейт приблизился, и Винтер накинул ему на шею легкую ткань.

— Шарф, — пояснил он с каменным лицом. — Одолжил у Лиз.

Нейт развернул ткань на просвет, но там не было розочек или милых зверюшек, только какие-то абстрактные полосы разных цветов. Пока Сиджей давился смехом и комментировал, как это по-гейски — носить платок к футболке — Винтер небрежно обернул ткань вокруг его шеи и запутал кончики. Нейт страдальчески морщился, но терпел, что его крутят как куклу. Сам виноват.

— Давай свой микрофон, — Винтер выхватил клипсу из пальцев и беспардонно задрал футболку на его животе. Нейт вздрогнул и снова ощутил как предательски теплеют уши.

Винтер хмуро посмотрел на розоватый шрам, с некоторых пор украшавший его правый бок, затем торопливо сунул горячую руку под ткань, задев сосок тыльной стороной кисти.

— Да не крутись ты... — прошипел он, прилаживая клипсу где-то между воротом и шарфом — так, чтобы черный микрофон не выглядывал, но и не запутался в слоях ткани, иначе ничего, кроме шороха они не услышат.

Нейт покрылся мурашками. Но это оказались еще цветочки.

— Подержи-ка... — ему ткнули в руки задранную вверх ткань.

Сняв с пальцы пластырь, надетый на манер кольца, Винтер принялся расправлять по ребрам провод. Могли бы, конечно, найти беспроводной, раз уж удалось достать очки с камерой, отчаянно подумал Нейт, ежась под прикосновениями. Винтер споро отрывал зубами полоски пластыря и приглаживал их, пропуская черный шнурочек по одному ему известному маршруту на его теле. Нейт то терпел, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы бегают по коже, то дергался и досадливо морщил нос.

— Щекотно, — сказал он, оправдываясь.

— Ага, — буркнул Винтер. Его дыхание ласкало голую грудь, постепенно покрывающуюся мурашками.

Расправляя провод, Винтер погладил его сверху вниз несколько раз, от груди до косточки на бедре. Нейт прикусил щеку изнутри — даже неприятно стягивавшие кожу кусочки пластыря не мешали ощущать каждое прикосновение этих уверенных рук.

— Ну, долго вы там копаться будете? — проворчал Сиджей, хотя они еще ждали Марка с ноутом.

Нейт, рассматривавший смоляные кудри на макушке Винтера, чтобы отвлечься, отпустил край футболки и одернул ткань.

— Почти готово, — сказал он, принимая от Винтера подключенный передатчик и засовывая его в карман. Неудобства тот вроде не доставлял — чуть больше плеера, чуть меньше пачки сигарет. Никто не поймет.

— Подвигайся, — сказал Винтер, пытаясь расправить на нем футболку. Пока Нейт мял ее в потных ладонях, ткань пошла складками.

— Все в порядке, — увернулся Нейт. Боже, что ему в голову стукнуло! Винтер просто помогал. Беспокоился. А у него никого давно не было... Тут он отмел мысль о знойной Кэндис, шоколадной конфетке, которая преподавала искусство в школе и была очень даже милой. Почему ничего не зашло дальше пары свиданий и уикенда, когда они почти не выбирались из постели? Надо бы ей позвонить.

— Быстрее, любовничек, — Марк появился из ниоткуда и всей пятерней приложился к его заднице, отвесив звучный шлепок. Нейт подскочил и возмущенно оглянулся. Сиджей с Марком захохотали.

— Только посмотри на него, оскорбленная невинность!

— Да уж, если ты будешь так сверкать глазами, никто не купится, — выдавил Марк. — Вон, пусть тебе Винтер расскажет, как себя вести, его вчера наверняка облапали и спереди и сзади.

Винтер холодно улыбнулся, и обоих сдуло в фургон.

— В чем-то они правы, — тихо проговорил он, глядя на обалдевшего в очередной раз Нейта. Тот, конечно, видел все то же, что и остальные... но ведь правда, Винтер снимал лица, а не руки... Может, даже специально, держа в голове, что видео будут просматривать, а если будет занятно — устроят любимое развлечение и запустят на большом экране в участке.

Блядь. Нейт попал. Он никогда не сможет вести себя так же... продуманно и... достойно... Его начала накрывать паника.

— Дыши, — Винтер схватил его за запястье. — Нейт, не слушай этих идиотов. Все будет нормально. Сосредоточься на людях. Показывай нам все подозрительное. Конечно, к тебе будут приставать, будут флиртовать, может, пощупают бицепс или скажут пару комплиментов, но если ты показываешь, что не заинтересован, они отстают.

Теперь Нейта накрыл ступор. Винтер и правда считает, что на него кто-то позарится? О, да кого он обманывает. Нейт глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся непослушными губами. Это на Винтера все слетались как пчелы на мед, а он что... Типичный парень-из-глубинки, хоть на плакаты с кукурузой и тракторами, хоть на те, где дружелюбные местные полицейские снимают котенка с дерева. Неопределенно-русый (летом выгорал в пшеничный, что ему нравилось больше), сероглазый; вспыхивающие румянцем щеки, улыбка с ямочками. Качался он без фанатизма, хорошие гены позволяли. Не то что Винтер, с его темным шармом, острыми скулами и сухими мускулами, протянутыми под кожей словно ремни...

Блядь. Напрасно он подумал о полуголом Винтере.

— Погнали, — бросил он, спешно запрыгивая на сидение.

***

— Следи за своим напитком, — напоминал Винтер вполголоса. — Не снимай в туалете. Не сиди на одном месте.

— Не верти головой слишком быстро, — посоветовал Марк. — Представь, что ты дедуля и тебе тяжко быстро поворачиваться, не то нас тут укачает за просмотром. Делай как Винтер, короче.

— А если кто будет просить подержаться за конец — вежливо отказывай, — вставил Сиджей и загоготал. Винтер послал ему один из своих ледяных взглядов.

— Кодовое слово?

— Июнь, — сказал Нейт. Винтер поднял бровь, потому что это было его слово, но потом кивнул. Лучше уж использовать что-то привычное, чтобы не пропустить.

— Пошел.

Перед входом Нейт снова едва не запаниковал, но затем включил полицейского на задании. У него важная миссия. Есть план. Он будет в порядке.

Секьюрити только мазнул по нему взглядом и пропустил без проверки. Отлично. Нейт слегка воспрял духом — у него все еще иногда проверяли документы, все это юношеское лицо.

В клубе как будто играла та же самая музыка. Глаза с трудом привыкали к мельтешению цветных огней — давненько он не был на танцполе. Повертев головой, Нейт вспомнил, что вертеть головой нельзя, и принялся прокладывать путь к бару.

Сегодня людей пришло еще больше, а пробиться к стойке можно было только сквозь танцующих. Нейт продвигался почти по периметру, стараясь особо не пялиться на пляшущих, целующихся и тискающхся мужчин. Блядь, в жизни, а не на экране это ощущалось совсем иначе. Через пару минут у него уже горело лицо и бухало в голове в такт музыке, он ощущал себя то ли пьяным, то ли накуренным, слегка оторванным от реальности.

— Приве-е-ет, — какой-то парень притерся к нему сбоку, и Нейт не шарахнулся только потому, что было некуда. До него не сразу дошло, что к нему все-таки пристали знакомиться. Быстро же!

— Ты...

Парня сильно толкнули танцующие, решившие попрыгать, и он врезался в Нейта, неловко выставив руку. Тычок под дых был не таким уж сильным, но чувствительным.

— Х-ха, — Нейт согнулся и как бы невзначай пощупал бок — на месте ли прослушка.

— Ой! Прости!

— Ничего, — Нейт криво улыбнулся, посылая гневные взгляды за его спину. — Ты в порядке?

— Да-да. Еще раз извини.

Выбитый из колеи, парень окончательно смутился и свалил сам. Ясное дело, Нейт не стал его останавливать.

«Все хорошо?», — спросил Винтер в наушнике. Нейт едва не подпрыгнул — он как-то на секунду забыл, что за ним наблюдают (и слушают).

— Да, — пробурчал он.

Как ни странно, происшествие немного подняло ему самооценку… Хотя это и был другой парень, скорее всего, искавший компанию на одну ночь, Нейт немного надул грудь. А он красавчик!

Пропихавшись к бару, Нейт всего-то минут за пятнадцать получил свое пиво (и порадовался, что оно не за его счет — за такие деньги бутылка должна быть как минимум серебряная).

Освещение у бара было получше, и некоторое время он стоял, наблюдая за мужчинами разных возрастов и составляя мысленный каталог. Степенные «бизнесмены» в рубашках; такого же возраста, но молодящиеся «красавчики» в слишком яркой одежде и со следами макияжа; выглядящие едва совершеннолетними «твинки»; бородатые крупные «медведи»; вертлявые и жеманные «мальчики»; разодетые в пух и прах «девицы»... Когда мелькнула знакомая рыжая макушка, Нейт спешно решил прогуляться по залу.

Винтер иногда просил повернуться или посмотреть куда-то подольше, но в основном молчал. Нейт даже стал чувствовать себя камерой на дистанционном управлении. Влево-вправо... Вправо-влево...

Пиво закончилось слишком быстро, и Нейт со вздохом опустил бутылку на свободный столик. Что теперь-то? Он сходил в туалет, подспудно надеясь встретить при входе дилера, которого можно заломать, но сбежал с горящими ушами. В какой-то из кабинок со вкусом трахались, звеня пряжками ремней о перегородки и постанывая на два голоса, ни один из которых даже чуточку не походил на женский. Вернувшись в зал, он занял наблюдательную позицию на балкончике, опоясывающем танцпол. Тут было чуть поспокойнее, многие диванчики пустовали, хотя на столах стояли таблички резерва. Видимо, пока все отплясывали на танцполе. Дивное зрелище, конечно…

Кто-то протолкался мимо него, задев рукой пониже талии. Несмотря на все советы, Нейт не привык оставлять подобное просто так, и довольно агрессивно повернулся. Но оказалось, что его задели случайно — какой-то мужчина почти нес на себе почти бессознательного парня.

  
Очередной передоз? Нейт сразу подобрался, все лишние мысли вымело из головы. Догнав парочку, он подхватил паренька с другой стороны.

— Эй, — мужчин не оценил его порыв. — Отвали!

— Я помогу, — Нейт привычно поискал пульс, оттянул веки, похлопал паренька по щекам. Голова вяло моталась, но тот что-то пьяно промычал. У Нейта немного отлегло от сердца.

— Все норм, чувак. Я отвезу его домой, проспится.

Чувак? Нейт поднял бровь.

— Он ничем не закинулся, ты не видел?

Что за безалаберность? Паренек мог нажраться какой угодно дряни… или тупо алкогольное отравление, сколько таких потом не откачивают. Мужик настойчиво потянул парня к выходу, Нейт — на себя.

— Я вызову 9-1-1, — сказал он, надеясь, что Винтер поймет намек.

«Нейт, отпусти их, мы примем клиента», — сказал тот в наушнике.

Нейт, видимо, дико палился. Но прежде чем он среагировал, мужик внезапно кинул своего дружка ему на руки и торопливо скрылся в танцующей толпе. Нейт только крякнул, пытаясь удержать повисшего на нем парнишку.

— Эй, ты это видел? — растерянно сказал он.

«Все в порядке, — ответил Марк. — Они с Сиджеем сейчас перехватят мужика».

— Что это было-то? — пробормотал Нейт.

Он снова похлопал висящего на нем паренька по лицу, и тот наконец более-менее сфокусировал на нем разъезжающиеся глаза.

— А где дже-е-ем?

— Ты что-нибудь принимал? — строго сказал Нейт. Какой еще джем?

Паренек помотал головой и выдавил «текила», прежде чем согнуться пополам. Блядь. Краем глаза Нейт увидел, что к ним спешит один из немногих официантов, а вот ни одной мусорки или емкости поблизости, как назло, не было.

Беда не приходит одна — рыжий цвет, еще более едкий, чем казалось вчера, заполонил вид, и рука с ярко-зелеными когтями сомкнулась на его запястье в совершенно неженской хватке.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Надо вывести его наружу, — сказал Нейт. Вот зараза… До всего ему дело есть! — Если не хочешь помочь, не мешай.

Но ему так не повезло. Рыжая бестия подхватила паренька с другой стороны, мотнула головой, и они вдвоем потащили его по лестнице и к выходу. Идти было далеко, парень успел отметить еще два угла. Нейт надеялся, что уборщики тут тоже оперативные.

На свежем воздухе у Нейта аж в голове прояснилось. Тот мужик... вот сука!

Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть их фургон, припаркованный неподалеку, но его закрывали другие машины. Кроме нескольких группок парней в слишком обтягивающих штанах и в клубах дыма от вейпов, никого не было. Вдалеке звучала сирена. Наконец парамедики подъехали и приняли у них пациента, попутно облив их тонной презрения, когда стало ясно, что Нейт не знает, что тот принял, а также не собирается ехать в госпиталь. А ведь Нейт его не знал. Правда не знал, а не просто стеснялся прикатить из гей-клуба...

Черт.

Рыжий парик вообще технично растворился в воздухе, сволочь.

— Мне возвращаться? — спросил Нейт в воздух, когда машина с мигалками отъехала.

«Да», — коротко сказал Винтер. Наверное, бесился, но поделать ничего не мог.

Нейт вздохнул.

Как это показательно. На Винтера напускали слюнок, а на него едва не наблевал малолетка.

***

— Я — Эмбер, — рыжий... рыжая догнала его и повисла у него на руке. — Так что там произошло? Что с мальчиком?

— Что? — Нейт попытался высвободиться — без шансов. — Э-э-э, Эмбер, очень прият... Послушай, я правда его не знаю, просто хотел помочь, когда увидел, что он перебрал... и этот подозрительный мужик...

— Ладно, ладно, — подмигнула Эмбер. — Спасибо, что вмешался, сахарочек. Вот вроде и отвлек своей симпатичной мордашкой, а потом взял и спалился. Ну, колись, копы все такие милашки, или к нам присылают специально отобранные кадры?

Нейту захотелось войти в стену. Опять?

— Ой, да не волнуйся ты так, — жесты и манера говорить у Эмбер составляли довольно странный контраст с явно мужскими чертами и хриплым голосом. Вчера на экране это казалось ролью, игрой, а при личной встрече как-то пробирало. — Я никому не скажу. Тут вовсе не клуб детективов, знаешь ли, в основном всем сперма на мозг давит, все заняты потрахушками, мыслями о потрахушках и еще попытками не вляпаться в бывших. В том или ином смысле... Не делай круглые глаза, просто скажи, что тебе надо, может, я смогу помочь. В благодарность. Ты такой смелый мальчик, не побоялся лезть в логово... драконов.

— Спасибо, конечно, все нормально, — у Нейта уже голова шла кругом. Ну, хотя бы кто-то не относится к полиции с ненавистью, какая свежая идея.

Вырвавшись из цепких когтей Эмбер, Нейт попросту сбежал туда, где толпа была погуще — туда, где располагалась мини-сцена. Протолкавшись вперед, он решил занять стратегическую позицию сбоку от возвышения, но столкнулся с полуодетым стриптизером, выходящим из внутренних помещений клуба. Тот стрельнул в него взглядом и соблазнительно улыбнулся.

Блядь. Нейт так и не мог привыкнуть к мужикам, которые флиртовали.  
Или хихикали как школьницы и перешептывались, как свидетели его позора.

Сделав независимый вид, Нейт влился в толпу, намереваясь незаметно проскользнуть на другую сторону. Мужики притирались все плотнее друг к другу, а он был морально не готов к прижимающимся к нему... «это ты так рад меня видеть, или у тебя в кармане большой огурец?».

Стриптизер не танцевал как-то интересно или технично, просто медленно вращал бедрами под тягучую мелодию, поворачиваясь и изгибаясь. И все равно он невольно притягивал взгляд. Его футболка... топ, потому что футболка предполагала какую-то ткань, а не много веревочек и цепочек, открывала красивую спину. По кожей играли сильные мускулы. Иногда он наклонялся, выставляя крепкую задницу... Нейт пытался не смотреть. Но у него чрезвычайно обострилось боковое зрение.

Мужчины свистели, радостно вопили и топали ногами.

— Аппетитные булочки, так бы и впился зубами! — прокомментировал кто-то за спиной.

Вопли стали на пару децибелов громче, когда к первому танцору присоединилось двое коллег в рваных черных майках и принялись его довольно агрессивно зажимать. Нейт принялся пробиваться прочь активнее, и обрадовался, когда стало слегка свободнее.

Прежде, чем он понял, что происходит, его поймали за руку и крутнули.

Блядь. Он так влип.

Давнишний стриптизер прижался к нему в танце и потерся всем телом, разгоряченным и слегка влажным. Он уже избавился от остатков одежды, и кроме микроскопических стрингов на ниточках, на нем ничего не было.

Нейта бросило в пот.

— Воу, воу, погоди... — проговорил он, уже понимая, что таки попадет на экран в участке... Боже, это будут вспоминать ему целую вечность. Или пока кто-то другой не облажается сильнее... что случится не в этом столетии.

Если он думал, что это провал, то ошибался, потому что красавчик запустил руки под его футболку и медленно потянул ткань вверх.

Нейт ухватился за подол как школьница, которую зажимает старшеклассник.

— Стой-стой-стой, — прошептал он, делая страшные глаза, но парня было не остановить. Потираясь о Нейта — вау, а его действительно возбуждали эти раздевания на публике — он запустил ладони под футболку... и помимо того, что Нейт готов был провалиться под землю от стыда, он мог вот-вот выдать себя, когда все увидят провод.

Крепкие руки обвили Нейта со спины, смыкаясь на животе поверх ткани и чужих пальцев. Нейт вывернул шею. Винтер. Конечно же, Винтер. Он должен был понять и так, потому что не испугался — руки были знакомые, как и тело позади.

Стриптизер, улыбаясь, отступил.

Мужчины вокруг что-то скандировали, но до Нейта все доносилось как будто сквозь пуленепробиваемое стекло. Как там, все познается в сравнении? Стриптиз был любопытен. Трущийся о него полуголый парень вызывал, скорее, неловкость.

Очутившись в стальных объятиях Винтера, который просто стискивал его до хруста в ребрах, Нейт почувствовал, что у него слабеют ноги.

Стриптизер ухмыльнулся и отступил, поднимая руки вверх, когда Винтер при всех поцеловал его в шею над шарфом — сильно и собственнически, словно ставя метку.

Нейта будто током пробило. Все мысли мгновенно вышибло из головы, и Винтер легко выдернул его из толпы и уволок в туалет. Нейт следовал за ним, будто пьяный. Сердце надулось в груди как воздушный шарик, готовый лопнуть, членом можно было заколачивать гвозди. Перед глазами стояла пелена.

В дверях туалета Винтер сдернул с него очки, и Нейт немного проморгался. Напрасно. Там были мужчины, они глазели на них и прятали смешки, кто-то подмигнул и одобрительно показал большой палец, кто-то пошло толкнул языком в щеку.

— Подожди, — просипел он, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу, но Винтер толкнул его настойчивее и запихнул в кабинку.

— Предохраняйтесь, дети мои, — закричал кто-то пьяным голосом, и снова послышались смешки.

— Нейт, — прошипел Винтер и пощелкал у него перед лицом пальцами. — Нейт, блядь! Ты отключился.

— Что? — тупо сказал Нейт.

— Я же просил проверить, — Винтер бесцеремонно задрал на нем футболку и показал болтающийся провод. — Ты отключился! Звука не было.

Нейт прислонился спиной к стенке кабинки и с силой стукнулся о нее затылком. Штекер вылетел из гнезда, только и всего. А у него явно мозг перегрелся.

— Блядь...

— Не вертись, дай сюда...

— Потише там, — кто-то постучал костяшками по дверям, заставив их подскочить и выматериться. — Всем завидно.

Винтер только ухмыльнулся. Он никогда не смеялся, по крайней мере, Нейт не мог вспомнить. Давящее на мозги желание утихло, и на него вдруг накатила нежность. В этот дурацкий момент, в туалете гей-клуба ему до дрожи захотелось взять лицо Винтера в ладони в дурацком же ласковом жесте, и сказать: слушай, я же пробьюсь, я же проникну внутрь, я же заставлю тебя открыться...

Все в порядке, не бойся...

Он потряс головой, прогоняя глупые мысли, и приподнял край футболки. Винтер переподключил микрофон, и Нейт послушно подвигался, проверяя, чтобы на этот раз не выдернуть штырек.

— Идем?

Винтер положил руку на дверь и покачал головой.

— Думай, прежде чем ронять мой авторитет навсегда.

Нейт уставился на него с открытым ртом. Ролики в его голове медленно провернулись.

— А-а-а... — выдохнул он, и тут же зажал рот кулаком. В этом контексте прозвучало не очень — вернее, слишком в тему.

Винтер снова ухмыльнулся и принялся выправлять рубашку из брюк. У Нейта в голове снова закоротило, но напарник просто расстегнул пару пуговиц и переворошил свои непослушные волосы (сука, стало выглядеть еще лучше, а не как обычно у взъерошенного Нейта — будто с сеновала съехал).

— Не забудь очки, — прошептал он и постучал пальцем по лбу. Нейт посмотрел на свою руку, словно впервые видел. Точно. Микрофон они поправили, не хватало забыть очки, чтобы Винтер нагрянул еще раз...

— Вы взяли того мужика? — вспомнил он, судорожно пытаясь вернуть подобие профессионализма.

Винтер кивнул.

— Он что-то подсыпал парню?

— Похоже на то. Сам он, конечно, все отрицал.

Они оба знали, что в таких случаях доказать ничего не выйдет — мало ли кто мог приправить чужой напиток в переполненном клубе, скажет адвокат. А может, паренек вообще принял что-то сам и не признается. Тьфу.

Винтер посмотрел на часы, попереминался с ноги на ногу и вдруг без предупреждения ткнул ему пальцами в ребра.

— А-а-а, бля... — от неожиданности вскрикнул Нейт.

Этого извергу хватило, он выскользнул прежде, чем Нейт успел его пнуть от души. Когда он набрался мужества выйти из кабинки, Винтера уже и след простыл, зато на него с намеком смотрел какой-то «бизнесмен», нарочито медленно и тщательно моющий руки.

— Отвали, извращенец, — вяло сказал ему Нейт, и он слился.

***

Напялив очки, Нейт вернулся в зал, моргая отвыкшими глазами — в сортире было слишком светло. И сразу же пропустил Эмбер, которая словно ракета прямой наводкой нашла его в толпе.

— Снова привет, — сказала она, повисая на той же руке. — Пойдем, нужна помощь.

— Что такое? — спросил Нейт.

— У тебя есть оружие?

— Что?

— Ничего, просто не надо нервно за него хвататься, сахарочек.

— Что-о-о?

Эмбер тащила его по коридору как очень мощный буксир. Толкнув дверь «Только для персонала», они попали в кафельное царство кухни. Когда музыку отсекло дверями, стало слышно, что кто-то кричит на испанском. Нервное эхо металось по помещению между блестящей нержавейкой и надраенной плиткой, отдаваясь в зубах. Нейт сделал стойку еще до того, как они завернули за угол, мимо огромных холодильных шкафов.

Нож в руке мужчины в белом казался очень острым. Профессионально. Таким, небось, можно пластать мясо на тончайшие ломтики... Второй явно испытал это на себе, потому смирно сидел на полу, зажимая руку полотенцем, остальной персонал кухни жался по углам с бледным видом. Как ни странно, тут были женщины, целых три — такие, без кадыков и щетины...

«Я. Вызываю. Группу», — сказал Винтер.

— Стой. Я не говорил «июнь», — прошипел Нейт. — Дай пять секунд, разобраться в этом бедламе.

«Нечего разбираться. Вызываю подкрепление».

Нейт упрямо скрипнул зубами.

— А я запрещаю.

Эмбер с восхищением пялилась на то, как он говорит сам с собой. Нейт отодвинул ее за спину и вышел на середину кухни, протягивая вперед руки.

— Матео! Матео! — периодически восклицал сидящий, больше в этом диалоге Нейт ничего не успел разобрать. Обычно его словарного запаса хватало, чтобы вывести очередного «я не понимать английский» на чистую воду, так что он приступил.

— Эй, что тут у вас случилось? Я могу помочь?

— Иисус Христос и все его апостолы, — простонал латино с пола. — Это Матео, он сошел с ума. Он нечаянно меня порезал, клянусь — но потом заволновался, что кто-то подумает иначе, потому что две недели назад Антонио ушел от него ко мне.

Нейт уложил это в голове — блядь, они в теленовеллах, похоже, правду показывают.

— А Антонио?

— Он дома, слава Пресвятой Деве Марии, а то бы они уже зарезали друг друга, — сказал несчастный.

Если брутальные мужики с животами считались «медведями», то Матео был будто мармеладный мишка — уютный, пухлый, сдобный. Трудно было представить, что он способен порезать курицу, не то что человека. Сейчас беднягу так переклинило, что он бормотал себе что-то под нос и почти не обращал внимания на окружающих.

— Матео, это полиция! — рявкнул Нейт. — Руки вверх, нож на пол!

Несчастный повар пошатнулся и в полуобморочном состоянии уронил свое оружие. Нож весело упрыгал по плитке. Через три секунды Нейт уже потрошил поданную аптечку, разыскивая спрей для дезинфекции и пластыри. Порез оказался пустяковый, зато переволновались все так, что по кругу пошла бутылка вина для готовки… пока кто-то не догадался притащить из бара виски.  
Пришедший в себя шеф-повар сидел рядом со своей жертвой и едва не плакал.

— Я не специально, — убито говорил он, прижимая руки к груди. — Прости, Гектор, прости! Я готов сам себе нож в руку воткнуть, хочешь?

Распаляясь, он так жестикулировал, что Нейт понимал, как он мог нечаянно задеть бедолагу.

— Вы правда коп? — спросил Гектор, утирая пот. — Не арестовывайте никого, пожалуйста. Я не в обиде, это недоразумение.

— Все нормально, не волнуйтесь, — Нейт похлопал его по колену. — Я тут не за этим.

— Вы просто спаситель, — Матео вцепился в него мягкими руками. От него вкусно пахло — прям едой. В самый раз, чтобы Нейт вспомнил, что не ужинал, и в животе у него немножко забурчало. К счастью, никто не обратил внимания. Покрутив головой, Нейт с удивлением заметил, что работа потихоньку возобновляется — кто-то снова стучал по доске, шинкуя зелень, кто-то хлопал дверцами жарочных шкафов и переругивался.

Бутылка перешла Гектору, а от того — Матео. Нейт отказался, покачав головой.

— О, да это нормально, — усмехнулась Эмбер, помогая ему подняться. — Тут вечно все шипит, плюется, вспыхивает, с грохотом падает, все ругаются, швыряются тарелками и вообще — на ножах друг с другом… но еда все время готовится и подается, готовится и подается.

— Что же вы делаете, когда рядом нет полиции? — сказал Нейт.

— Есть тяжелые сковородки и крепкое слово, — Эмбер пожала плечами.

Матео уже эмоционально обсуждал какие-то проблемы с манго на другом конце кухни, а Гектор трепался по телефону у стены и счастливо жмурился, почесывая затылок замотанной пластырем рукой.

«Нейт», — в наушнике ожил Винтер. — «Возвращайся».

— Иду, иду, — вздохнул Нейт.

«В машину», — уточнил Винтер. — «Звонил шеф, нарки еще днем взяли дилера. Как раскололи — звякнули. Как мы и считали, кто-то просто решил разбодяжить снежок».

Вот так, все решилось и без них. Нейт вздохнул. Вроде, спугнул какого-то мудака (которому даже пришить нечего) и обезвредил шеф-повара (вооруженного и очень опасного, угу)... но ведь толком ничего и не сделал. А так хотелось взять какого-нибудь закоренелого преступника — героически, с погоней, с дракой… и небрежно бросить перед Винтером на капот.

— Мой герой, — проворковала Эмбер, опять повисая на нем. Вздрогнув, Нейт осторожно высвободился, подумав, что к концу ночи у него одна рука будет длиннее другой.

— Слушай, мне пора, — сказал он.

— Хочешь, могу поблагодарить тебя со сцены... даже не адресно, просто намекну, что наша доблестная полиция нас защищает...

Нейт грозно на нее посмотрел.

— Ну позволь хоть угостить!

— Нет, — твердо сказал Нейт.

— Провести?

Он вздохнул.

По дороге Нейт еще стянул со стола раздевающегося юнца, тот был слишком пьян, и мог как минимум пожалеть об этом стриптизе завтра, а как максимум — навернуться сегодня, раскроить голову и тоже поехать в больницу.

— О, Эмбер, — почти у двери им преградил путь парень в сложной, явно дизайнерской рубашке и черных шароварах, которые издалека смотрелись как юбка. — Ты не видела Алекса?

Эмбер с удовольствием с ним расцеловалась и покачала головой.

— Нет. И Джой тоже спрашивал. Он не уехал на выходные?

Парень пожал плечами, исподволь рассматривая Нейта.

— Что за красавчик? — спросил он.

Нейт закатил глаза. Кажется, он уже начинал привыкать.

— Сосредоточься, Макс, — Эмбер пощелкала пальцами у него перед глазами. — Что там с Алексом?

— Наверное, опять сидит и киснет в четырех стенах, — отмахнулся тот. — В последнее время он совсем перестал веселиться...

Пользуясь тем, что Эмбер отвлеклась, Нейт торопливо помахал ей рукой и ускользнул, пока она снова не вцепилась.

Вечерняя прохлада остудила разгоряченное тело. Нейт с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух, оглянулся на дверь и поспешно направился к фургону.

— Запрыгивай, — сказал Марк, открывая дверь, но Нейт покачал головой.

— Я все-таки сгоняю в больницу, — сказал он, избавляясь от очков, микрофона и шарфа. — Проверю того мальчишку. С ним кто-то уже говорил?

Сиджей и Марк неопределенно пожали плечами, зато Винтер отложил ноутбук и выбрался из пропахшего китайской едой нутра.

— Я с тобой, — сказал он.

Нейт почесал бок, где были пластырные нашлепки, и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Ладно, бери своего любовничка, и валите, — проворчал Сиджей, перебираясь на водительское сидение. — Сами все сдадим.

— Спасибо!

— Да, да...

Марк скорчил рожу и лязгнул дверью перед их носом.

— Вызовешь нам Убер? — сказал Нейт, провожая взглядом бурчащий фургон.

За спиной застучали каблуки.

— Сахарочек!.. О-о-о, сладкие мои!

Обменявшись обреченным взглядом, они с Винтером обернулись.

— Приветики, — Эмбер подбоченилась и облизнулась, глядя на Винтера. — Я загадала желание на падающей звезде, и оно исполнилось, я увидела тебя еще раз, детка! Не врут!

Убийственные взгляды Винтера почему-то совершенно на нее не действовали. Непрошибаемое существо.

— Мы заняты, — сухо сказал Винтер, доставая смартфон.

— Сахарок, — серьезно сказала Эмбер, глядя на Нейта. — Ты мог бы сегодня еще разок нас выручить? Мы едем проведать друга, а то, знаешь, сердце не на месте. У меня очень хорошо развита интуиция!

Нейт нерешительно покосился на Винтера, на щеках которого ходили желваки.  
— Мы хотели вызвать такси и съездить в больницу...

— Да тут близко, сахарочек, — всплеснула руками Эмбер. — Мы потом сами вас доставим — в лучшем виде.

Колоритная будет компания, подумал Нейт и внезапно развеселился.

А почему бы и нет?

***

— Да, да, знаю, буду должен, — сказал он Винтеру, когда они выбрались из машины целыми и относительно невредимыми.

За исключением сломанной психики…

— Люблю скорость! Она позволяет чувствовать себя живой! — Эмбер послала им воздушный поцелуй через крышу машины, а Макс кокетливо стрельнул глазами и захихикал. Наверняка уже привык к ее манере вождения.

Нейт переждал, пока пройдет желание пасть на колени и поцеловать асфальт.

— Идем?

Парадное с консьержем… дружок Эмбер жил на широкую ногу. Что было дико удобно — Нейт посветил значком и получил запасные ключи от квартиры за три секунды.

— Это твой… парень? — спросил Нейт, когда они нашли пока лифт вез их на пятый.

— Хороший друг, сахарочек, не ревнуй, — фыркнула Эмбер и посерьезнела. —У него никого нет, ну, из семьи, один-одинешенек в целом мире. Никто не должен быть один! Мы должны заботиться друг о друге.

— Это здорово, — пробормотал Нейт, покосившись на Винтера. Ограниченное пространство и его близость тут же включили на повтор памятную сценку в кабинке — как он рывком выправляет рубашку из брюк, уверенно расстегивает верхние пуговицы… Нейт облизнул пересохшие губы. Блядь, наваждение какое-то. Винтер подозрительно покосился, и срочно пришлось делать незаинтересованный вид.

— А ты, сахарочек? У тебя кто-то есть?

— Сестра и племяшка, — рассеянно сказал он.

— Да нет же, глупый... — Эмбер прервалась, когда лифт распахнул двери и они гурьбой вывалились в неширокий коридор с дорожкой и золотистыми бра. — Сюда.

Они позвонили и постучали, затем Эмбер попыталась покричать в замочную скважину.

— Алекс! Дорогой! — прогнусавила она, вытягивая губы, словно так звук мог проникнуть лучше. — Алекс? Мы взяли ключи у консьержа! Я зайду! Я захожу! Уже открываю!

Тут даже Макс закатил глаза. Нейт, впрочем, чувствовал, что она искренне переживает за неведомого Алекса, даже когда чудит или валяет дурака.

Дверь легко открылась. Эмбер пощелкала выключателями, и огромная гостиная свободной планировки озарилась мягким светом. Дизайн был богемный: изящные диваны и кресла, пушистый белый ковер, блестящие полы, картины на стенах — все белое, золотое или лазурное.

— Дорогой! — Эмбер бестрепетно бросила свою сумку на мраморный столик, до которого было страшно даже дотрагиваться, и поспешила к панорамным окнам. Нейт проследил за ней взглядом. Сейчас, когда комната осветилась, они словно темные зеркала отразили ее содержимое, и стало видно, что в дальнем кресле виднеется чья-то фигура. Влекомый любопытством, Нейт пошел следом, утопая в ковре.

— Зачем ты пришла? — устало сказал хозяин квартиры, потирая висок. Неудобно вышло... Может, он спал... или просто не хотел видеть этих своих шумных и безалаберных приятелей, а они вломились.

— Извините, — проговорил Нейт. — Ваши друзья просто беспокоились.

Парень был одет в легкую белую рубашку и белые брюки. В массивном кресле он выглядел изящным и хрупким, но Нейт наметанным глазом оценил сухие мускулы и разворот плеч.

— Ты совсем замерз, дорогой! — сказала Эмбер, потрогав его руки. Он уклонился, когда она попыталась приложить ладонь ко лбу. — Давай я принесу тебе плед.

Нейт попытался просигналить глазами, но она не заметила. Этот их Алекс казался больным.

— Вы правда в порядке? — спросил он.

— В полном, — безразлично ответил Алекс.

— А где Джекки-Джекс? — Эмбер вернулась с пушистым белоснежным пледом. — Снова улетел по делам?

Несмотря на легкий тон, похоже, от этого персонажа она была не в восторге.

Алекс издал небольшой смешок, от которого у Нейта в животе заворочались всякие нехорошие предчувствия. Краем глаза он увидел, как Макс подает настойчивые сигналы. Отлично... сам же хотел, чтобы кто-то незаметно намекнул ему, что происходит. Жаль, только он не умеет читать эти дикие пассы руками... Ну, ладно, кажется, резкие жесты ладонью у шеи, перекрещенные руки и пантомима «кинжал в сердце» более-менее понятны.

Эмбер наконец заметила Макса и погладила Алекса по плечам, подтыкая плед.

— Мне так жаль, дорогой, — сказала она. — Ничего, ничего, все наладится.

Алекс прикрыл глаза, словно задремал. Странно, все же. На его месте любой уже дал бы пизды вломившимся и отобрал ключи… Или у них такие же проблемы, как у девчонок? Девчоночья программа включала: проклясть козла-бывшего, налакаться с друзьями и потом рыдать, что он не возвращается…

Нейт покусал губу, разглядывая его бледное лицо, и решительно пересек оставшиеся метры.  
— Алекс, — сказал он, беря его за плечо и встряхивая. — Ты что-то принял? Алекс?

Вот так они и доставили второго пациента в больницу.

***

Нейт потер глаза и посмотрел на часы в сотый раз. Четыре-ноль-три. Ночь казалась бесконечной.

— Иди домой, Винтер, — сказал он в сотый раз, плюхаясь в неудобное кресло рядом с напарником.

— М-м-м, — сказал тот.

— Нет, правда.

— Зачем?

— Поспать.

— Я сплю, не мешай.

Нейт протянул руку и потыкал пальцем в твердый бицепс.

— Иди.

— А ты?

— Я останусь, — сказал Нейт, перемещая руку на его плечо. — Винтер... у тебя же опять шея будет болеть.

— Нейт! — Эмбер вынырнула из-за угла, постукивая каблуками. В холодном и беспристрастном больничном свете ее макияж и парик смотрелись почти карикатурно, но двигалась она так же уверенно, как и в благосклонном клубном полумраке. — Есть новости?

Нейт убрал руку, чувствуя себя неловко, будто его поймали на горячем.

—Не беспокойся, они сразу скажут, когда что-то прояснится.

— Уф, — она совершенно неграциозно упала в кресло. — Парамедики говорили, что еще четверть часа, и... — ее передернуло. — Только подумать...

— Ты молодец, что забила тревогу, — успокаивающе сказал Нейт.

— Как я раньше-то не спохватилась... Алекс не склонен надолго пропадать, — она покачала головой. — Если бы ты знал, как он танцует! Как будто ничто в мире не может его остановить, это как... как сила природы. Но... Творческие люди. Они такие деликатные в жизни.

Нейт глубокомысленно покивал головой. Макса, который тоже оказался танцором, пришлось обколоть успокоительными и уложить на кушеточку в приемном покое.

До прибытия в больницу он никаких особых эмоций не проявлял, Нейт решил, что они с Алексом из разряда коллег-соперников. А потом едва не хлопнулся в обморок посреди коридора.

— Лучше отвези Макса домой и присмотри за ним, — сказал Нейт. — Я тебе напишу.

Эмбер похлопала его по руке.

— Ну и вечерок! Эх… Звони в любое время, не жди до утра. Вряд ли я засну теперь, сахарочек.  
Повздыхав немного, Эмбер наконец отчалила. Не-родственникам информацию о пациентах все равно не давали, и сегодня все равно бы уже не пустили в палату. Это у них с Винтером были значки, дававшие доступ куда угодно.

— Может, все-таки поедешь домой? — без особой надежды спросил Нейт, потирая глаза.  
Винтер встал, с хрустом потянулся и ушел, оставив Нейта с удивлением смотреть ему вслед. Хм. Что ж... Хоть один из них успеет выспаться.

Нейт сполз ниже по креслу и сложил руки на груди, стараясь согреться — кондиционеры работали на полную. Он прикрыл глаза на пару секундочек, но затем подумал, что медсестра может постесняться его будить, и с силой растер лицо ладонями. Над ним нависала темная фигура.

— Блядь… — Нейт нервно дернулся и фыркнул. — Ты меня напугал.

Винтер посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Под мышкой у него были завернутые в пленку сендвичи, наверняка холодные и с подвявшим салатом, а в руках он держал два стаканчика. Пахло дешевым пережаренным кофе из автоматов.

Божественно.

Ужин… или завтрак, судя по времени, был проглочен в пару укусов.

— Спасибо, — довольный Нейт одним удачным броском зашвырнул стаканчик со смятой упаковкой в корзину и победно поднял кулак.

Долго валять дурака ему не дали — в коридоре наметилось движение. Нейт подобрался, поглядывая на уже знакомую медсестру, которая что-то объясняла доктору, а затем указала на комнату отдыха.

Доктор Харрис отчитался о состоянии своего пациента короткими рубленными фразами и неохотно разрешил остаться в палате. Он был исключительно профессионален, но всем видом показывал, что не одобряет вмешательство полиции. Нейт, уже привыкший к вечному противостоянию, даже не стал тратить силы и убеждать, что они просто беспокоятся о парне, и никто не собирается допрашивать его прямо на больничной койке. А если бы и собирались — то для его же блага. Видимо, добренькому доктору не приходило в голову, что людей иногда травят, мучают, доводят до самоубийства шантажом, насилием и угрозами.

Цветом лица Алекс и до того не мог похвастаться, а сейчас выглядел белее подушки. Но он и правда был очень красивый. И что за мораль у истории? Красота и талант не гарантируют счастья. Нейт помялся у кровати, ни на что особо не надеясь, затем подтащил кресло и сел. Винтер оккупировал второе, всем видом показывая, что выпроводить его не удастся. Правда, проворчал, что не так хотел провести свой единственный выходной.

Нейта разбудил приход медсестры, которая меняла капельницу и проверяла температуру у своего пациента. Неловко улыбаясь ей, он потер шею и выпрямился в кресле. Винтер, похоже, тоже уснул, потому что выглядел более взъерошенным и недовольным, чем обычно. Скованно поводив плечами, он кивнул на кровать. Похоже, манипуляции разбудили и пациента.

— Алекс? — поднялся Нейт. — Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Алекс посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, затем обвел взглядом палату и снова прикрыл глаза. Присев на постель, Нейт взял его за руку, холодную и безвольную.

— Я могу позвонить Эм… — начал Нейт, но его перебил Винтер.

— Можешь радоваться, — сказал он ядовито. — Почти добился своего. Врачи сказали, что ты наполовину парализован.

Алекса будто подбросило — он взвился, едва не сбросив Нейта с кровати, и начал яростно раскидывать мешающие покрывала и ощупывать свои ноги. Запищал какой-то прибор.

Ошарашенный Нейт, который своими ушами слышал, что все обошлось малой кровью и доктору не нравятся только некоторые показатели печени, придержал его за плечи, пока он не выдернул иглу катетера.

— Все в порядке! Все нормально. Ты в порядке. Винтер! Скажи ему!

Винтер невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Ну, и что теперь важнее? — спросил он, даже не взглянув на Нейта. — Несчастная любовь? Или все-таки жизнь… возможность ходить, танцевать?

Алекс замер, тяжело дыша.

— Ты!

Ворвавшаяся медсестра попыталась выставить их, а когда это не удалось — уложила пациента и убежала за доктором.

Нейт похлопал Алекса по плечу.

— Я могу позвонить Эмбер, успокоить ее и сказать, что она может тебя навестить?

— Как хочешь, — бросил Алекс, отворачиваясь.

— Не будь ребенком, — сказал Винтер. — Они за тебя волнуются.

Нейт положительно не понимал, что на него нашло.

— Пинаешь лежащего? — прошипел он, когда доктор Харрис выдворил их из палаты.

Винтер хмыкнул.

— Встряска пойдет ему на пользу, — сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — возмущенно сказал Нейт. Через огромное стеклянное окно палаты было видно, что Алекс все еще сверлит их яростным взглядом. Но восковая бледность ушла, его глаза блестели.

Черт. В этом что-то было.

***

Эдди едва исполнилось двадцать один, и он был хуже, чем Нейт в шестнадцать. Стоило чуть надавить, как его большие серые глаза начинали подозрительно блестеть, и он на все соглашался. Да, он не пристально следил за своим напитком. Да, теоретически кто-то другой мог взять и подсыпать ему «вишневый мет». Видимо, просто по приколу. А Джеймс, который окучивал его весь вечер, наверное, лишь хотел помочь ему добраться домой... Называл ли он адрес? Все как в тумане…

Винтер со своими язвительными замечаниями не помогал. Он всегда играл роль «плохого полицейского» и тыкал палочкой, пытаясь найти дыры в показаниях… но тут и стараться не пришлось.

Эдди только к концу двухчасового допроса, кажется, наконец стал понимать, что все это неспроста. Но вместо того, чтобы собраться и помочь им, принялся хлюпать носом. Пришлось взять паузу.

В коридоре Нейт потер переносицу.

— У меня есть идея, но тебе она не понравится, — сказал он, нервно косясь на медсестринский пост. Оттуда велся такой обстрел кокетливыми взглядами, что вокруг должны были остаться дымящиеся руины. Винтер, сволочь, подсуропил — в белоснежной рубашке, даже мятой после целого дня в разъездах, он выглядел как какой-то актер или модель.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Винтер, наливая воду из кулера. Нейт мог поклясться, что когда он наклонился, от поста донесся восторженный многоголосый писк.

— Возможно, если позвонить одной из известных нам личностей…

— Ты прав. Мне не нравится…

— Мы его пугаем. Давим. Требуем говорить о таких вещах, которыми он, может, и с друзьями не делится. Мне кажется, ему нужен кто-то, кто будет на его стороне… Кто-то понимающий, кто-то такой же, как он…

— Вали.

— Оу!

Винтер предостерегающе поднял палец.

— Можешь притащить сюда хоть целую группу поддержки, главное, чтобы мы могли с этим закончить.

Насколько он знал, Эмбер не упустила бы шанс сунуть нос… точнее, помочь в этом деле. Она ведь еще в клубе переживала за мальца, и потом справлялась о нем. Телефон не отвечал, так что Нейт оставил сообщение и задумчиво покрутил в руках мобильник. Вероятно, она сидела у Алекса. По-хорошему, его должны были перевести в психиатрию и организовать присмотр, как суициднику, но его лечащий врач и Эмбер встали единым фронтом.

Винтер подпирал стену, не обращая внимание на то, как каждая медсестра норовит пройти мимо модельной походкой. Помахав ему рукой, Нейт пошел к лифту. В конце концов, они всего в двух этажах отсюда.

Как ни странно, Эмбер в палате не оказалось, а вот Алекс заметил его сквозь стекло. Несмотря на то, как они в прошлый раз расстались, не заглянуть казалось невежливым. Толкнув дверь, Нейт натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку.

— Привет. Был рядом, решил зайти, узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь…

Алекс взглянул на него исподлобья и снова опустил глаза в журнал, который держал на коленях.

— А где твоя лучшая половина? — спросил он после паузы.

— Очень смешно, — сказал Нейт. — Вообще-то, он на другом этаже, мы пытаемся помочь одному парню. Не знаешь, где Эмбер? Ее телефон не отвечает.

— Понятия не имею.

— Что ж… — Нейт заметил в коридоре белый халат, двигающийся знакомой стремительной походкой, и понял, что пора уносить ноги. — Если увидишь, передай, что я ее искал. Нам пригодилась бы помощь в одном деликатном вопросе. Выздоравливай.

Он торопливо пошел к двери, чтобы не нарваться еще на одну лекцию, но было поздно.

— Опять досаждаете моему пациенту? — Харрис уже был тут как тут, со скрещенными на груди руками и раздувающимися в гневе ноздрями. Нейт поднял руки.

— Нейт… Подожди. Я с тобой.

Нейт подозревал, что Харрис занимался какими-то единоборствами, ибо все в его позе говорило о желании применить пару болезненных приемов. Но он нехотя отступил, когда Алекс попросил сходить на другой этаж к «знакомому». Нейту досталась коляска (больничные правила!) и взгляд, предупреждавший о всевозможных карах, если что-то произойдет.

Эти врачи… Наверное, если бы Харрис мог, он положил бы Алекса в коробочку и укутал ватой. Так что он отчасти понимал желание ненадолго сбежать из-под опеки. Но как этот язвительный стервец может помочь?

Увидев, кто выходит из лифта, Винтер поднял бровь. Алекс вздернул нос и сделал вид, что его не заметил. Нейт за его спиной только пожал плечами — прости, уж кого нашел… Закатив Алекса в палату, он припарковал коляску около кровати.

— Привет, — Алекс, как оказалось, мог быть вполне дружелюбным, если хотел. — Я — Алекс.

— Эдди, — пробормотал паренек и вскинул глаза на Нейта. С этим его взглядом олененка в свете фар… Наверное, не стоило удивляться, что его тут же попытались переехать грузовиком.

Нейт вздохнул. Люди. Иногда ему хотелось съебаться нафиг с планеты.

Алекс больше молчал и держал Эдди за руку, но тот действительно немного расслабился в его присутствии. После этого он вспомнил и то, как его новый приятель все заказывал ему выпивку, хотя он отнекивался, и что неожиданно потерял телефон, тоже штришок к портрету. Нейт пометил себе, что надо отправить кого-нибудь поискать трубку в клубе.

— Не понимаю, — беспомощно сказал Эдди в конце. — Я же и так был согласен, он мне понравился! Собирался ехать к нему…

Алекс, бездумно расцарапывавший корочку на костяшке пальца, посмотрел на Нейта. А что тут скажешь… Лучше парню не углубляться в мотивы ублюдка.

— Главное, что ты в порядке, — сказал Нейт. — Слышал, тебя скоро выписывают? Есть кому тебя забрать?

Эдди покивал — он снимал квартиру с двумя товарищами. Один из них даже был с ним в том клубе. Какие чудные друзья… Этого Нейт тоже не сказал.

Харрис аж выбежал им навстречу, оглядел, ощупал и едва ли не обнюхал Алекса, проверяя, все ли в порядке, помог ему забраться в постель, оттерев Нейта в сторону. Бедного доктора стоило пожалеть — Алекс явно не ценил его усилий, цедил слова сквозь зубы и отделывался междометиями.

Нейт вздохнул. Винтер тоже ненавидел быть слабым. И если у вас оставалось чувство самосохранения, не стоило хлопать над ним крыльями. Харрис этого, похоже, не понимал, так что смотреть на это было… болезненно.

Изгнав его, Алекс перевел задумчивый взгляд на Нейта. Тот тоже захотел распрощаться, но в дверь проскользнул Макс с букетом. Увидев Нейта, он ласково заулыбался.

— Привет! Привет, Алекс. А это тебе, — он поставил на тумбочку цветы, предусмотрительно собранные в вазу, и любовно поправил пару бутонов.

— У меня аллергия, — мрачно сказал Алекс.

Нейт обеспокоенно покосился на букетик, но Макс только махнул рукой.

— Нет у тебя аллергии, не выдумывай. У тебя всегда вся гримерка в розах.

Алекс бросил на него злобный взгляд, и Нейт подавил смешок. Что бы тут ни происходило, он не хотел вмешиваться... Но наблюдать за этим цирком было любопытно.

— Как дела? — опомнился он.

— Все отлично. Разве что репетицию перенесли на следующую неделю, — сказал Макс и посмотрел на Алекса. — На пятницу. Ты будешь готов в пятницу, как думаешь?

— Нет. И вообще, это надо спрашивать у кого-то другого. Сейчас все решения принимаются за меня, — скривился тот.

— Что за репетиция, — спросил Нейт, игнорируя попытку уколоть. Ну да, ну да, а его лучшим решением было умереть во цвете лет.

— Нашего концерта, — расцвел Макс. — Послушай, ты должен прийти.

— Правда?

— Нет, — сказал Алекс.

— Тебя же не будет, — парировал Макс. — Приходи. Посмотришь на нас. Это генеральная репетиция, мы будем уже в костюмах. Если Алекс не появится, танцевать главную роль будет Симон… он канадец, очень талантливый. За него несколько трупп передрались.

Алекс сделал кислое лицо.

— Я с удовольствием, — сказал Нейт.

— Правда?

— Конечно! Тем более, если танцует международная звезда…

— Иди к черту, — сказал Алекс.

Нейт протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по голове — кажется, он так обалдел, что забыл увернуться.

— Ты невероятно милый. Конечно, больше всего я бы хотел увидеть на сцене тебя и Макса, поскольку я вас знаю.

Алекс с рычанием опрокинулся на подушки.

Макс смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой, но в глубине его глаз блестели хитринки. Кажется, он был не так прост, хоть и на первый взгляд состоял из одного кокетства.

— Было приятно тебя видеть, Макс, — сказал Нейт, возвращаю улыбку. — Спасибо за помощь, Алекс, это было неоценимо. Возможно, именно благодаря тебе Эдди будет в порядке.

— Алекс что-то пробурчал, уверен, что это «пожалуйста», — сказал Макс. — Пока, Нейт!

Нейт похлопал его по плечу.

***

Родной участок встретил его оживленным жужжанием. Лавируя между мечущимися коллегами, Нейт отправился на кухню подзаправиться кофе. Ему потребуется много кофеиновой бодрости. Следовало составить отчет, и сделать это так, чтобы дело не было моментально закрыто. Все было печально. Никаких прямых улик, даже с учетом всего, что удалось выудить из Эдди.

На кухоньке он столкнулся с Брук, которая тоже ждала, пока кофеварка сварит свежую порцию. Она молча подвинула к нему коробку с выпечкой. Вопреки расхожему мнению, здесь были не только пончики — еще маффины двух видов и «медвежья лапа» с подсохшей глазурью.

— Что за оживление? — спросил он, ухватив последнюю.

— Каждый день что-то новенькое, — хмыкнула она. — Сегодня пришло указание потрясти тот гей-клуб. Несовершеннолетние, потворство торговле наркотиками и все такое.

— Что?

Она пожала плечами.

— Давно надо прикрыть этот гомосяцкий притон, — подал голос Вернон, жевавший домашний обед в углу. — Раньше за такое непотребство сажали, а не на парады выводили. Тьху!

Нейт ничего иного и не ожидал от довольно-таки возрастного копа, так что просто переглянулся с Брук. Но все равно он не мог в это поверить. Они проверяли теорию убийцы-гомофоба и хотели убедить сообщество, что им не все равно… Чтобы через день развернуться на сто восемьдесят и показать, что некоторые статьи могут быть отменены, но не забыты.

— Что-то найдут?

— Что-то всегда находят, — сказала она. — Но не парься. Это же не шестидесятые, — громко сказала она, и Вернон фыркнул.

Нейт положил сдобу назад — у него пропал аппетит. Вернувшись в общий кабинет, он плюхнулся за свой стол и посмотрел на Винтера.

— Слышал? — спросил он, понизив голос, хотя это и не требовалось — вокруг говорили, спорили и переругивались не менее десятка сотрудников, бесконечно трезвонили телефоны и жужжал принтер.

Винтер поднял взгляд, и Нейт на секунду испугался того, что он сейчас скажет.

— Что за сумасшедший дом, — его прохладный тон явно подразумевал: «что за идиоты вокруг». Когда они встретились глазами, Нейт выдохнул, хоть и не заметил, что задерживал дыхание. Винтер смотрел прямо и спокойно, как и всегда.

— Именно.

***

— Ты разве не проведываешь своего дружка?

Нейт замер на пороге, затем, не расшнуровывая, стянул ботинки с пяток и прошел в гостиную… Если этот закуток для дивана в их крошечной квартирке мог так называться.

— Купил пива, — миролюбиво сказал он, показывая картонку. — А ты разве не собирался в бар с остальными?

Винтер расслабленно пожал плечами.

— Я уже.

Вот именно, что уже. Нейт посмотрел на напарника, растекшегося по дивану. Пьяным Винтер был расслабленным и ленивым как кот... Что было прекрасно! Нейт и раньше недолюбливал тех, кто становился агрессивным, лез в бутылку или начинал чудить, а со своей работой и вовсе возненавидел.

— Жаль, что ты не пошел, это было круто, — сказал он, плюхаясь на продавленные подушки.

Ну, да, это была только репетиция, они могли бесконечно повторять какую-то часть, ссориться… Макс чуть не уронил партнершу, а Алекс швырнул в кого-то реквизитным кубком… Но все было потрясающе. Нейт мечтательно улыбнулся. Теперь он стал больше понимать, больше ценить танец, когда увидел, как танцоры прорабатывают каждое па, движение рук и поворот головы.

— А вы, небось, перемывали косточки судьям и прокурорам округа и обсуждали дела?

— Как ты это делаешь? — пробормотал Винтер.

— Я прав? — обрадовался Нейт.

Винтер перекатил голову по подушкам и взглянул на него без тени улыбки.

— Я сходил в клуб, — сказал Винтер серьезно. — Сомнительные комплименты, лапанье и пара-тройка попыток подснять меня на ночь. Ты пошел в клуб, и вот… Гектор клянется позвать на свадьбу, Матео присылает извинительную лазанью, Макс приглашает на репетиции... Мартин в экстазе... Алекс... — Винтер сделал неопределенное движение рукой. — Они по очереди зовут тебя на кофе, рыдают у тебя на плече, делятся тайнами, готовят для тебя, танцуют для тебя...

Нейт засмеялся.

— Что за... Господи! И чего это Мартин в экстазе?

Винтер посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Нейт, — сказал он. — По-твоему, Эмбер — это кто?

Нейта в очередной раз закоротило. Он уронил голову на спинку рядом с Винтером и уставился в потолок, шевеля губами. Эмбер, которая знала, кажется, каждого посетителя, которой до всего было дело… и которая уже не раз приглашала его в клуб «в любое время»…

Он видел Мартина только мельком, это его извиняло. Наверное. Он же должен уметь читать лица!

— Я идиот, — уверенно сказал он. — Блядь, Винтер, ты хоть не говори никому…

— И все же.

— Кого-то по дороге домой покусала собака профессора философии?

Попытка свести все к шутке провалилась — Винтер даже не улыбнулся.

— И все же — что? Не неси чушь. Я умею хорошо попадать впросак и влипать в истории… Не такой уж божий дар...

Особенно по сравнению с Винтером. Он видел людей насквозь, взять хотя бы Макса и его полуобморок в больнице, который тот объяснил диетой и низким уровнем сахара в крови... Винтер потом посоветовал обратить внимание на его рукава. И правда, одежда Макса каждый раз была довольно вычурной и сложной, но Нейт еще ни разу не видел его запястья, что наталкивало на выводы.

Винтер только фыркнул, когда он выложил эти рассуждения.

— Наблюдательный… Иногда мне кажется, что люди находятся за стеклом. Я наблюдаю со стороны, но не могу коснуться. Иногда я думаю, что и не хочу. Иногда… что если я исчезну, никто не заметит.

— Я замечу, — вознегодовал Нейт. — Винтер… ты выпил и захандрил, тебе одиноко, у всех бывает. Но я тебя стукну, если ты продолжишь нести эти глупости. Я прямо тут… Эй!

Он не ожидал нападения, так что Винтер с легкостью прижал его к дивану, вдавливая в торчащие пружины. Кажется, он был пьянее, чем Нейт думал — и недостаточно пьяным, чтобы с ним было легко справиться. Нейт забарахтался, но замер, почувствовав, как рука забирается под его рубашку и прижимается к правому боку пониже ребер.

— Обещаешь? — сказал Винтер, дыша на него запахом виски. Однако в его взгляде была… уязвимость.

Уже месяца три прошло… он и не знал, что Винтер до сих пор переживает. Не первый шрам, и у того самого были ранения похлеще.

— Сам же знаешь, нам нельзя ничего обещать, — пробормотал Нейт.

Винтер сжал его плечо сильнее, сверля взглядом. Какое-то мгновение они будто балансировали на краю, в звенящей тишине, но затем Винтер выпустил его и упал назад на свое место.

— Пойду, найду тебе аспирин, алкоголик, — выдавил Нейт и сбежал на кухоньку.

***

То, что Винтер не был гомофобом, конечно, ничего не означало. И не нужно было придумывать что-то, чего нет. Нейт прекрасно знал про свойства улик подстраиваться под теорию.

Уложив Винтера, он не спал пол ночи, обдумывая ситуацию — и пришел к выводу, что это было временное помутнение. Клуб… мужчины в клубе… он просто примерил это на Винтера, и его моральные устои оказались не такими устойчивыми. Что поделать, Винтер его восхищал… Ему нравилось работать с ним, нравилось с ним жить. Нравился его сухой и резкий юмор, который не все понимали, и то, как он мог осадить человека одним взглядом. Как заставлял себя уважать. Как держал со всеми дистанцию… Может, именно поэтому так хотелось пробиться сквозь его стены.

Но это не желание. Крепкая дружба. Схожесть братьев по оружию. Уважение. Восхищение.  
Не желание!

После выматывающей пробежки, приняв долгий обжигающе-горячий душ и побрившись, он ощутил себя новым человеком. С новообретенной гармонией.

Какое-то время лишних мыслей действительно удавалось избегать. Нейт начал пробегать по четыре миль с утра, зачастил в спортзал, задерживался на работе или уходил в бар с приятелями, которых Винтер на дух не переносил. Даже сходил в боулинг. Надо было бы еще на бейсбол, на рыбалку и в стрип-бар. Самые что ни на есть мужские занятия. Он не стал перегибать палку. Зато встретился с сестрой и подарил очередного мягкого котика Еве. Судя по несчастному взгляду Кайлы, бастионы были готовы пасть, и в доме скоро появится живой котенок.

Гармония долго не продержалась. Виновато было новое дело — на первый взгляд, без подвоха. Покушение на убийство, самый примитивный случай «конечно, это сделал супруг». Жена изменяла. Муж злился. Были замешаны деньги.

Увы, раскрывать его нужно было не проникновением в мотивы и психологию преступника в уютной кондиционированной допросной, а прочесыванием мусорок в поисках улик… в августе…  
Несмотря на то, что большинство грязной работы легло на плечи патрульных нижнего звена, они обшаривали такие углы и помойки, что к горлу подкатывало.

Хотя бы на этот раз работа не была бесполезной. Как и говорил Винтер, тупость и жадность… Револьвер и окровавленная рубашка были найдены в соседних баках. Скрытность восьмидесятого левела!

По возвращению в участок, пришлось дружным строем топать в душ.

Здесь-то схема и дала сбой. Стоило Винтеру выйти в раздевалку и стянуть с бедер полотенце, вся уверенность в том, что Нейту удалось с собой договориться, испарилась без следа.

  
Рассматривать чужие болты было, мягко говоря, не принято… Но взгляд против воли притянуло к открывающейся картине. Винтер был поджарым, с маленькой крепкой задницей — так и хотелось ощутить ее в руке. Когда он двигался, доставая вещи из шкафчика, мышцы спины играли под загорелой кожей. На плечах блестели капли воды с волос. Нейт облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. У него немного кружилась голова — должно быть от того, как быстро кровь отхлынула от мозга и устремилась вниз. Хорошо, что он уже сидел. Рискуя заработать косоглазие, Нейт огладил взглядом крепкие бедра. Одеваясь, Винтер встал боком, и он видел дьявольскую дорожку и начало тугих темных кудряшек в паху…

Мелодичная трель заставил его подпрыгнуть на скамейке и уронить дезодорант.

— Черт… Андерсон! — рявкнул он в трубку.

Винтер обернулся, и срочно пришлось искать, куда обратить взор, чтобы не видеть сжавшиеся от холода темно-розовые соски.

— Что там?

***

Неприятное дежа вю — Алекс сидел в том же кресле, и опять в белом. Только теперь был в темных очках и уголок его губ выглядел подозрительно припухшим.

Нейт протянул руку и сдернул очки.

— Ну и кто это сделал? — багровое и синее, как он и предполагал.

Алекс зло ударил его по руке.

— Не твое дело. Забирайте Эмбер и проваливайте, я в порядке.

Нейт посмотрел на Винтера. Безмолвный призыв остался без ответа — тот лишь пожал плечами, подхватил за локоток Эмбер и ушел куда-то вглубь квартиры. Посчитал, что Нейт справится? Напрасно, потому что тот понятия не имел, что делать.

— Не трать время, — Алекс словно чувствовал его неуверенность. — Это пустяк. Полиции здесь нечего делать.

— Это не пустяк, Алекс. И я не «полиция». Я хочу знать, что произошло, как твой друг.

— Что знать? Что? Я сам виноват, ясно? В это что, трудно поверить? Я сам его довел, конец истории.

— Алекс… — Нейт провел рукой по его щеке, осторожно проверяя скулу. Были ли еще синяки под его белой одеждой? — Ну хочешь, я его найду и выколочу все дерьмо? Или мой напарник, он может запугать человека до икоты.

Алекс перехватил его руку.

— Зачем это вам? — сказал он, кривя губы. — Почему вы все просто… не оставите меня в покое…

Нейт вздохнул. Какие знакомые стены.

— Мы все о тебе беспокоимся.

— И Винтер? — не преминул подловить его на вранье Алекс.

— И Винтер.

По-своему, конечно.

— Ага, как же, — пробурчал Алекс. Затем без предупреждения наклонился вперед и поцеловал, пользуясь тем, что Нейт был близко.

Нейт осторожно отодвинул его от себя.

— Алекс!

— Просто проверил кое-что, — сказал тот, надувая губы.

— Держи.

Они оба вздрогнули, когда на колени Алексу упал большой шуршащий пакет.

— Горошек, — сказал Винтер, кладя руки на спинку кресла. — Лучше стейк, но у тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Раз ты считаешь, что все в порядке, дам пару советов, которые теперь тебе очень пригодятся. В следующий раз нужно сразу прикладывать холод, и хорошенько прижимать. Купи пару тюбиков мази, которая содержит гепарин. Она хорошо помогает не только от синяков, но и от мешков под глазами…

Алекс вскочил, толкнул его в грудь и с подозрительным всхлипом убежал в сторону спальни. Эмбер, удрученно покачав головой, пошла за ним.

— Кажется, ты перегнул палку, — обеспокоенно сказал Нейт. — Эй, подожди меня…

***

В машине Винтер был подозрительно тихим, но вел так, словно сдавал экзамен по экстремальному вождению. Нейт тоже молчал, переживая, что на этот раз напарник перестарался, и посматривал в телефон. Его одинокое «Как он?» висело непрочитанным. Подумав, он отправил «Извини».

Алексу везло как утопленнику. Один кинул его так, что он наглотался таблеток, другой — наставил фингалов. Еще и они со своей «суровой любовью».

— Почему ты так кидаешься ему на помощь? — нарушил молчание Винтер.

— Потому что ему нужна помощь? — поднял бровь Нейт. — Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Винтер, не поворачивая головы от дороги. По размышлению, Нейт решил ничего не говорить про его стиль вождения, это выглядело небезопасным.

— Боже, Винтер… Он красивый и несчастный, мне его жалко.

— Если тебе кого-то жалко, не обязательно засовывать язык ему в глотку!

Нейт несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

— Ну знаешь ли, — выдавил он, когда смог говорить. — Я не… Это он меня поцеловал! Какой-то эксперимент, который я не понял.

— Конечно, эксперимент! Его интересовало, купишься ли ты на его бледный вид!

— Винтер!

Напарник заложил такой вираж, что Нейта вдавило в дверцу. И чего он так злился? Или ему было противно? Винтер не был воинствующим гомофобом. Но, может, это относилось к другим парням, не к Нейту, с которым он должен был жить?

— Поговори со мной, — взмолился он. — Винтер!

Винтер только крепче сжал руль, на его щеках играли желваки. Тем не менее, он перестал вести так, будто ненавидел даже асфальт, по которому ехал, и без происшествий доставил их на парковку у дома. Там он заглушил мотор и откинулся на спинку, но на Нейта так и не взглянул.

— Знаешь, когда Рик уходил на пенсию, и мне назначили нового напарника, я сразу отправился с ним поговорить. Человек имеет право знать, кто будет прикрывать ему спину. Долго подпаивал его в баре, надеясь, что он скажет мне правду — и он сказал. Сказал, что ты невыносимо, раздражающе, отвратительно хороший парень. Теперь я понимаю, что он имел в виду… И… я просто не хочу, чтобы тобой пользовались.

Такого Нейт не ожидал, потому не сразу собрался с мыслями.

— Я не наивный, — сказал Нейт. — Хорошо? Я не наивный. Я понимаю, что всех не спасешь. Что с делом Эдди не выгорит, и придется старому доброму тебе пойти и поговорить с Джеймсом, как ты умеешь — чтобы он аж в штаны наложил. Понимаю, что Алекс — одна большая неприятность, и нужен святой, блядь, чудотворец, чтобы вытащить его из той черной дыры, в которую он сам себя закапывает. Так что не бесись. Я не сгораю на работе, никто не пользуется бедным и несчастным мной, никто не разбивает мне сердце. И в любом случае, у меня есть ты, чтобы наставлять и упреждать…

Винтер, казалось, успокоился. А вот Нейта взяли сомнения, хотя объяснения и выглядели довольно стройными.

Может, даже слишком гладкими...

— Ты странно себя ведешь в последнее время, — заметил Нейт, когда они поднялись в квартиру. Его подозрения усилились, когда Винтер попытался отморозиться и проигнорировал вопрос.

— Будешь китайскую еду?

— Не меняй тему. Ты меня слышал.

— Все нормально, Нейт.

Внезапная мысль заставила его похолодеть.

— Правда? Ты не хочешь… поменять напарника, перевестись или что-то в этом духе?

  
Винтер обернулся от стопки флаеров, которые перебирал.

— Ты раньше не говорил мне, какой я хороший, — заметил Нейт. — Прям так и просится — «дело не в тебе, дело во мне». Винтер… все нормально? Между нами?

Этот взгляд он не смог расшифровать. Казалось, Винтер хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и просто потрепал его по плечу.

— Конечно.

***

Через неделю Нейт смотрел на голую грудь Винтера в машине неотложки.

Выглядело так, как будто его лошадь лягнула. Дважды.

В горячке перестрелки Нейт ощутил только радость, когда увидел, что обе пули застряли в бронике, и напарник цел. Теперь его запоздало морозило от ужаса, во рту поселился неотвязный кислый привкус, который он попытался смыть в баре вместе с Винтером и остальными.

Похоже, не получилось, потому что он не дотерпел и до квартиры. Беззащитная спина Винтера маячила у него перед глазами на лестнице, так что Нейт перепрыгнул через две ступеньки и повис на его плечах, сжимая изо всех сил.

— Нейт! Я еле на ногах стою, я тебя не потащу… — возмутился Винтер. — Эй!

Нейт уткнулся носом в его шею и вдохнул знакомый запах. Черт. Он болен. Сошел с ума. Как минимум — вусмерть пьян, потому что на трезвую голову он на такое никогда бы не решился.

Сердце Винтера стучало под его ладонью, быстро и ровно.

— Живой, — пробормотал Нейт ему в волосы.

— Идем, — сказал Винтер ласково, — Нейт? Идем домой, а? Там пообнимаешься, ну правда. Мы сейчас с лестницы навернемся нахрен!

Нейт отпустил его, чтобы снова поймать в тесном закутке прихожей, между вешалкой и тумбой. Попытка улизнуть у Винтера не задалась, это была маленькая квартирка, и после непродолжительной борьбы они оказались на полу перед диваном. Винтер вцепился в его запястье и недовольно сопел, хотя Нейт не налегал, помня о ребрах — просто накрыл собой и обнимал со всех сторон.

Клуб был не при чем. Все начало меняться еще раньше. Может, когда Нейт залипал на профиле нового напарника во время долгих и скучных засад, и потом очень надеялся, что тот не заметил. Или когда шуточки про «любовничка» вдруг били под дых? А может, следовало искать подсказку в том, что он всегда чувствовал странный привкус греховности, когда они вместе оказывались в душевой? Будь он чуть более рьяным католиком, то сказал бы, что прямо серой и огнем повевало…

Нейт втерся носом под воротник и прижался губами к горячей шее. Момент невозврата? Или все еще можно откатить назад? Пошутил, был пьян, не помню…

Поднявшись на локтях, он заглянул Винтеру в лицо. Сердце колотилось сильнее, чем во время перестрелки. Винтер мог дать в глаз, оттолкнуть... Посмеяться, мол, теперь мы квиты.

Кто знает, что хуже...

— В кровати было бы удобнее, — пробурчал Винтер. Его тело расслаблялось, мускул за мускулом, как у человека, который слишком долго был напряжен и забыл, как отдыхать.

Еще не веря до конца, Нейт провел пальцами по его скуле. Щека уже слегка кололась щетиной, но губы казались мягкими, податливыми. Он не решился — склонившись, поцеловал сомкнутое веко.

Удара не последовало. Винтер только чуть повернул голову, будто подставлял вторую щеку.

— Ты разве не должен меня отговаривать? — горло так сдавило, что голос вышел наружу хрипом. — Говорить, что я пьян, и что ты не хочешь воспользоваться моим беспомощным состоянием?

Винтер фыркнул и толкнул его в грудь.

— Не-а. Потому что я тоже пьян, — сказал он, не открывая глаз.

— Оу.... Тогда это я должен?..

— Заткнись.

Это взаправду? Нейт поцеловал его в уголок губ, все еще не решаясь зайти дальше.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет? Но мы уже установили, что оба пьяны и находимся в равных условиях, так что пошло оно все...

До спальни они не дошли… в конце концов, этому дивану уже ничего не было страшно. Нейт не успел заморочиться насчет того, не слишком ли давит — едва они упали на подушки, Винтер принялся его целовать, запуская пальцы в волосы. Пусть он и сказал, что сомневается, поцелуи были напористыми и бескомпромиссными. Остатки пьяной нежности слетели шелухой, и Нейт застонал ему в рот, впиваясь пальцами в сильные плечи.

Тело слало противоречивые, сводящие с ума сигналы. Какая-то часть все еще заходилась в недоумении — как он мог вообще заинтересовать такого, как Винтер? Другая собственнически требовала подмять его под себя, присвоить, оставить на нем свою метку. Долгожданное удовольствие спорило с крепко вбитыми на тренировках рефлексами, придавая поцелуям вкус борьбы, и с азартом, горячившим кровь. Предвкушение переплеталось с нервирующим ощущением неизвестности.

— Ты… У тебя раньше было? — промычал Нейт между поцелуями.

— Было? Да, Нейт, мне досталось немного жаркого экшена.

Его еще хватало на сарказм? Нейт ущипнул крепкую задницу.

— Я не о том!

С покрасневшими от поцелуев губами, помятый и встрепанный, Винтер отстранился и сказал учительским тоном:

— Нейт, тебе же не четырнадцать, чтобы ты не мог выдавить слово «се…».

Нейт заткнул ему рот поцелуем.

— У тебя что-то было с мужчинами? — спросил он, отпустив Винтера. Тот не сразу сфокусировал взгляд, что наполнило грудь самодовольством.

— Побольше, чем у тебя, — туманно ответил напарник, вызывая прилив жгучей ревности. Кому ж это Винтер позволил себя трогать?

— Пошел ты! — вырвалось у него с рычанием.

Винтер притерся бедрами, намекая, куда, и ухмыльнулся, когда Нейт подавился воздухом. В попытке вернуть себе контроль, он вытянул руки из-под рубашки Винтера и перевернулся, чтобы оказаться сверху. Призрачное преимущество, потому что тот улегся поудобнее и принялся расстегивать пуговицы.

Нейт облизнул пересохшие губы. Он уже ощупал спину Винтера под прикрытием ткани, и сквозь брюки все хорошо ощущалось… Но теперь все было по-настоящему. Ткань расходилась в стороны, обнажая стрелки ключиц, грудь с темными крапинками родинок, складывающихся в неведомые астрономам созвездия, пластины мышц на животе. Синяки. Старые, побелевшие шрамы.

Рубашка улетела на спинку. Винтер что-то прочел в его глазах, потому что остановился и вопросительно поднял бровь. Они раздевались друг перед другом не первый раз, но все было иначе. Хорошо, что в крови все еще бурлила алкогольная смелость. Нейт протянул руку и притронулся к ремню, будто к границе. Выше — горячий живот, а пальцы холодит металл пряжки.

Винтер убрал кисть, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как далеко он зайдет. Ах так… Язычок выскользнул из колечка, металл клацнул о металл. Пальцы скользнули под ткань, выпустили пуговицу из петли. Едва слышно скрипнула молния. Нейт провел подушечками пальцев над поясом и потянул ткань вниз.

— М-м-м, — Винтер ухватил его за ворот, останавливая. — Так не пойдет… Снимай-ка это.  
Легко. Нейт не был застегнут на крошечные пуговки, как некоторые приверженцы классики. Не отстраняясь, от сграбастал ткань на спине и стянул хенли одним движением. Винтер вознаградил его, чуть приподняв бедра. Дернув резче, чем следовало, Нейт стащил с него брюки. Резинка боксеров сползла вместе с ними, под тонкой тканью был уже приличный бугор. Отпрыгивать с криком было поздновато. Сглотнув, Нейт положил сверху ладонь. Горячо, упруго… так же, как у него — и совершенно иначе. От собственной смелости у него кружилась голова.

— Иди сюда, — Винтер забросил длинную руку ему на шею и притянул, не обращая внимания на синяки. — Ты же знаешь, что не обязательно устраивать тут… взятие рекордов?

Нейт уткнулся лицом в его шею. От Винтера всегда хорошо пахло — дорогими древесно-пряными ароматами, прохладными, словно утренний лес, и явно не из ярких пластиковых баночек геля для душа. Но прижавшись, можно было ощутить, как они теплели от его горячей кожи.

Нейт поймал губами бьющийся на шее пульс, проложил тропинку к ключице... Винтер вздрогнул, когда он добрался до соска. Нейт даже не знал, чей это резкий выдох, чей вздох сквозь зубы. Он закрыл глаза. Пальцы, несмело перебирающие ткань, скользнули выше, затем медленно нырнули под резинку. Винтер, жарко дышавший в висок, вывернул шею, пытаясь поймать его губы. Нейт нырнул и в горячий рот с привкусом виски, и в жаркие, чуть влажные кудряшки… Прикоснуться к бархатной головке было как взяться за оголенный провод. Нейта затрясло от желания и страха сделать что-то не так.

Руки Винтера легли на его бедра, но не для того, чтобы удержать. Он дернул ремень так же нетерпеливо, как сам Нейт. Тот больше мешал, чем помогал, то поднимая бедра, то пытаясь стащить джинсы одной рукой. Винтер быстро потерял терпение. Хитрый захват, и Нейт снова оказался под ним, придавленный к дивану.

— Не вертись.

Тяжесть сверху, как ни странно, успокаивала. Нейт послушно дал спустить джинсы и боксеры. Винтер снова принялся его целовать, напористо и умело, будто вовсе не терял голову от всего происходящего. Нейт хаотично гладил его спину и плечи, запускал руку в спутанные волосы. Пряди выскальзывали из пальцев, слишком короткие, чтобы сгрести в кулак, и он снова гладил все, до чего доставал.

— Признайся, — прошептал он. — Ты это уже делал…

Винтер чуть отстранился и снова лег на него, совершенно голый и бесстыдный, вжался пахом.

— Требую адвоката, — шепнул он.

Зарычав, Нейт прижал Винтера сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в мускулистые ягодицы, и подкинул бедра. Винтер фыркнул ему в ухо, и снова заскользил вниз, сводя с ума. Нейт быстро подхватил ритм. Бедра двигались вверх и вниз, как волны, набегающие на берег. Костяшки Винтера вжимались ему в живот, ладонь сжимала и двигалась в такт. Они все же были слишком пьяны, чтобы это закончилось быстро, но оргазм придавил как-то неожиданно. Все мышцы сократились, и какой-то миг Нейт не чувствовал ничего, кроме блаженного онемения, как под анестезией...

Если бы не мочевой пузырь, он бы не шевелился до утра, чувствуя себя счастливым желе. Казалось, все кости вынули из тела. Нейт повернул голову и посмотрел на Винтера, зарывшегося лицом в подушки. Он смутно помнил, как они перебрались к нему в спальню. Были какие-то аргументы… Ближе, что ли? Нейт сгонял в туалет и вернулся, поеживаясь и поджимая пальцы ног. Днем все еще жарило солнце, но ночи становились все длиннее, все прохладнее.

Кровать Винтера была как большое гнездо. Бесчисленные подушки, легкое одеяло, покрывало, плед… Нейт ужом скользнул в серединку и осторожно прижался к прохладной спине, укрывая и себя, и Винтера первым, что под руку попало. Он боялся, что утром будет неловко… но пока что, в серых предутренних сумерках, Нейт не хотел бы оказаться в другом месте.

Винтер мерно дышал под рукой. Нейт прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах его сонного тела. Все-таки интересно, когда это он набрался опыта? Или это подростковые эксперименты? Статистика говорила... Нейт попытался представить его в шестнадцать. Юный Винтер даже в его воображении упорно не хотел превращаться в прыщавого и неуверенного в себе подростка, который боится не вырасти выше. Он и сейчас был горяч, как смола в адском котле, наверняка гормоны играли так, что полыхало. Пробовал подрочить с каким-то дружком на пару? Если так, то навеки сломал беднягу для девчонок... Нейт ухмыльнулся, и тут же почувствовал неожиданную ревность к придуманному им самим мальчишке, который посмел трогать Винтера своими потными ручонками. Ну, все… Дождаться, пока проснется, и выдавить из него признание. Когда, с кем, сколько раз. Желательно, чтобы Винтер при этом лежал под ним голый, как вчера, совершенно беззащитный, и дыхание у него срывалось…

Нейт все же уснул, и чертов Винтер совершенно незаметно выбрался из его объятий. Проснулся он только когда кровать снова качнулась. Винтер сидел в полотенце, мокрый и свежий, пахнущий зубной пастой и средством после бритья. Из двери ванной вырывался влажный воздух. Нейт попытался оценить состроенную им бесстрастную морду. Чувствует себя не в своей тарелке? Хочет избавиться, но не знает, как? Винтер делал вид, что его тут и нет, роясь в тумбочке.

— Иди сюда, я тебя намажу, — предложил он, когда Винтер вытащил из ящика знакомый тюбик.

Винтер покосился на него и медленно протянул руку. Гель от синяков у них в аптечках не переводился, это задержанных бить было нельзя, а те подобными предрассудками не страдали.

Нейт выдавил полупрозрачную субстанцию на пальцы и принялся осторожно наносить, двигаясь кругами. Синяки потемнели за ночь, каждый след от пули был окружен пурпурными точками.

— Думаешь, это была ошибка? — спросил он, поглаживая пострадавшие ребра.

Винтер выдержал его испытующий взгляд.

— А ты?

Нейт добавил еще немного геля. Он подумал о работе, сотрудниках и друзьях. О своей сестре. О соседях. О том, что разрешено, и том, что вроде бы разрешено, но все равно запрещено.

— Это не будет просто? — сказал он, криво улыбнувшись.

— Нет, — сказал Винтер. — Не будет.

Нейт притянул его к себе. Тело Винтера был неподатливым пока Нейт не поцеловал его, размыкая сжатые губы и чувствуя, как тот медленно расслабляется в руках.

— Хорошо.

Это того стоило. Стоило всего. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Нейт прижался губами к его виску.  
Винтер поднял лицо и поцеловал его — навылет, аж сердце на мгновение остановилось.

— Хорошо, — повторил Нейт, жмурясь.

The end!


End file.
